Butch Dingle
Francis Albert "Butch" Dingle was the son of Zak and Nellie Dingle. Biography 1972-1993: Backstory Born Francis Albert Dingle on the 23rd August 1972. Butch got his nickname because at six years old he had come home from school with some flowers which he wanted to dry and press in a book. His father Zak was concerned that his son was too sensitive so he started calling him "Butch" in an attempt to get him to behave more like a man. As a result of this, Butch felt he was unable to develop as a person properly and unable to express his true feelings and he became a bully and troublemaker during his early years in the village 1994-1999: Life in Emmerdale Butch arrived in the village in August 1994 to confront Luke McAllister, who Butch believed was responsible for the death of his brother Ben. Butch caused trouble for Luke for the remainder of the year in revenge. .]] Butch showed no sympathy when Luke was killed. Butch later sold Scott Windsor a gun. However, Butch mellowed as the years went by and lost his virginity to nanny Sophie Wright when they were drunk at New Year 1996/1997. Butch later began stalking Sophie as he couldn't handle her rejection. Zak took a belt to Butch to teach him a lesson. Butch also had an obsession with his cousin Mandy Dingle. In November 1998 he married Mandy but she only went through with it for financial gain and not because she loved him. Butch felt himself in love with her and was sad that his feelings were not reciprocated. Butch later divorced Mandy and fell in love with Emily Wylie. Emily and Butch had a lot in common and both considered themselves to be misfits. Emily decided to stay in Emmerdale with Butch rather than leave the village with her father. 2000-2017: Death and legacy Butch died in hospital of injuries sustained in the bus crash on 24th March 2000. Butch had been a passenger in the community bus when it was hit by an out-of-control lorry driven by Pete Collins. Butch was told that his injuries were too severe to be treated. Before dying, Butch married Emily on his death bed. Butch was buried next to his brother, Ben, who died nearly six years earlier. The epitaph on their tombstone is 'Dead but still Dingles'. At the end of March 2000, Butch's cousins Cain Dingle and Charity Dingle turned up for the funeral and Cain wanted revenge for Butch's death. He terrorised Chris Tate as it was one of his lorries who crashed, killing Butch. Protesters who wanted justice for Butch and the 3 other victims of the crash were arrested for causing a disturbance. In 2009, at Jack Sugden's funeral, Sam Dingle mentioned how they saw Butch off with a pint. In 2012, Zak had a nervous breakdown and Butch was referred to. In May 2012, Zak wandered alone on the moors and got a bit confused, he thought Luke McAllister killed Butch, when actually Luke did not kill anyone but was once accused of killing Ben. A photo of Butch remains in the Dingle open plan living room/kitchen to this day. In December 2017, Lisa Dingle mentioned the time Zak beat Butch with a belt for stalking a woman. This incident occurred over 20 years earlier in July 1997. Background information *Butch's death earned Emmerdale it's first BAFTA win in 2001, as well as receiving 'Best Exit' at the 2000 British Soap Awards. Quotes Butch: You can't force me to work for Eric Pollard, dad! Anyway, you need me at the farm. Zak: No I don't! Butch: '''Well Mandy needs me! '''Zak: No she doesn't! Butch: Well, pigs need me then! Zak: Well, maybe they do. smiles ''But Eric wants ya, so Eric can have ya! '''Butch: '''DAD! ---- "'PACK! IT! IN! It's me first day at work, and I haven't had a wink of sleep all night!" (to Zak Dingle while drumming) ---- '''Eric: It's Francis, isn't it? Butch: Not if you want to keep your teeth. ---- "He makes Mike Tyson look like one of the Care Bears!" (to Marlon Dingle) ---- "A man's got to do what a man's got to do." ---- "Great. Battenburg." (final line, to Emily Kirk) Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1972 births Category:2000 deaths Category:1994 debuts Category:2000 departures Category:Dingle family Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage Category:1998 marriages Category:2000 marriages Category:Security guards Category:The Dingles Down Under characters Category:The Dingles in Venice characters Category:Home Farm employees